ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Element Training
Story Appa flies to a remote island, with Aang on his head and John in the saddle with the lemur. John: You really kept it as a pet? Aang: Oh, come on! You have to admit Momo is cute. (Momo runs up John’s shoulder, rubbing up against his face.) John: Okay, maybe he is cute. (Appa lands, and lays down. Aang jumps off, stripping down to a speedo.) Aang: Here I come! Airbender ball! (Aang jumps, the wind rocketing him high into the air. He does a cannonball into the water, a wave of water flying at John. John spins his arms in a circle in front of him, catching the wave and launching it back at the ocean. Aang resurfaces, as he’s hit by the wave.) How’d you do that?! John: Waterbending. Which I’ll teach you when you’re ready to get started. Aang: Okay. Teach away. John: We’ll start simple, and see how far we get. First, easy motions. Push and pull. (He pushes his arms forward, pushing a wave of water. He pulls back, and it pulls in towards him.) All in the wrists. Aang: Hey I’m doing it! (John looks over, seeing Aang doing it.) John: That was quick. Now, we move it out of the water. (John pulls the water out of the water, it circling him. Aang does the same thing, making the water dance as it goes.) Interesting. Now, tidal wave. (John raises his arms over his head, a large wall of water rising, and he swings it down, the wave going out to sea. Aang does it as well, John being impressed.) Not bad. Now, show me how you do that Air Scooter thing. Sometime later, John and Aang are standing on the beach. John: Alright. A month of Waterbending. You ready? Aang: As ready as I can be. John: One lap around the island. Ready, set, go! The two run out onto the water, surfing on their feet. Waves form as they go by, as they race to get in front. They go around the island, and John splashes Aang. Aang swings his arm, diverting the splash away. They approach the finish line, when Aang raises his arms up, forming a wave which crashes down, knocking John into the water. Aang wins the race, as John comes out of the water. John: You’ve mastered the basics. We need to keep moving. It’s time to hit the Earth Kingdom. End Scene Appa is sleeping in a canyon, Aang standing in front of a boulder. He thrusts his fist forward, but a shockwave sends him flying back. John: (Sighs) Okay. Let’s take a break. Aang: I’m sorry, but I can’t do this! You’re saying to be strong like a rock, steady as a rock, unmoving as a rock. But I’m not a rock! I can’t do it! John: Hm. (John sits pondering for a second, while Aang sits to meditate. John then notices Momo on a tree, and bends a pebble, launching it towards him. It hits the tree, and Momo hisses, flying off.) Fight or flight. Monks. You look for the easiest way out, escape all confrontation. You don’t fight the rock, you run from it. Aang: What’s that have to do anything? John: Everything. Airbending is about freedom, while Earthbending is about substance, stability. You have to face the rock to get over this, block. And I’ve got just the thing. (John transforms, Aang looking over, terrified.) Malem: You ready? Aang: No. Malem roars, and charges at Aang. Aang jumps out of the way, when Malem slams his fist into the ground, an earth pillar the same color as his body shoots out of the body, Aang backing into it. He’s caught off guard, as Malem charges at him again. Aang rolls to the side, a wind stream coming from his legs, hitting Malem to the side. Malem gets up easy, and swings a fist at Aang. Aang dodges the fist, his body spinning against the fist. Aang runs, and Malem stomps the ground. An earth wave catches Aang, and flings him against the canyon wall. Malem closes in, and Aang looks fearful, then serious. He stomps the ground and thrusts his arm forward, and Malem goes flying back. He crashes into the ground, reverting. John: That, my friend, was Earthbending. (John lays back down, seemingly sore.) Aang: I did it! I did it Appa! Watch! (Aang thrusts his fist forward, moving a boulder.) Amazing, wasn’t it? (Appa yawns, then lays back down.) John: Okay. We still have a ways to go, and we need to start heading in the direction of the Eastern Air Temple. Aang: Why? What’s there now? John: A guru that can teach you things I can’t. And that’s all I’ll say. I still plan on at least a few months for your Earthbending. End Scene Appa flies to the Eastern Air Temple, landing outside of it. Pathik sees them land, as if pleased. Pathik: Hello. I have been waiting for you, Avatar. And your friend, who are you? John: John Smith. I’ve brought the Avatar, as you will request. (Pathik looks confused for a second, but his shock disappears.) Pathik: Ah, I see. John: If you could do me a favor before you start your training, I’d appreciate it. Pathik: Of course. John appears in Ba Sing Se, in his Earth Kingdom attire. He finds a member of the Dai Li, and walks up to him. John: Excuse me, do you report to the King? Dai Li: Yes. Can I help you? John: Yes, I need you give this to the Avatar. (He hands the member a scroll.) Dai Li: I’m sorry. You’re mistaken. The Avatar disappeared 100 years ago. John: Well, he’s back, and coming here. Make sure he gets it. (John then walks off, disappearing into the crowd.) Pathik: Congratulations, Aang. You have mastered the Avatar State. However, you should not use it in access. It’s power is great, but it is dangerous to you when used. Aang: I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Thank you. (Aang jumps and floats onto Appa’s head, Momo on John’s shoulder.) Yip-yip! (Appa roars, as he takes to the air.) End Scene The stone bird takes Katara, Sokka, Toph, the Earth King and Bosco out to an open, abandoned plain. It lands and melts into the earth, disappearing. Katara: We have to go back! Toph: Sorry, but how do you plan on doing that? The city has been taken over by the Fire Nation. You really expect to just waltz back in there? Sokka: Toph’s right. John’s on his own. Earth King: The Earth Kingdom has fallen. What are we supposed to do now? (Bosco gives a moan, and rubs up against the Earth King. He pets Bosco, then turns to the sky, roaring. The Earth King looks up.) What is that?! Appa is on fast approach towards their location, John looking down. John: There they are. You’ll continue your Water and Earthbending training with Katara and Toph. Aang: (Looking at Katara) Wow. She’s beautiful. (Appa then lands, and John and Aang dismount off him.) John: Hey guys. Been a while. Katara: Are you crazy?! (She marches forward, extremely angry, startling Aang.) Why did you leave us there?! Were you really trying to sacrifice yourself or something?! Sokka: Actually, I’m a little curious about what you said before. Katara: Shut it, Sokka! Toph: Who’s your friend? (She points at Aang without looking, and the others notice him for the first time.) John: Guys, meet Aang, the Last Airbender, and the Avatar. Sokka: You found the Avatar?! Where? John: Technically, the South Pole. Anyway, Katara, Toph, I would appreciate it if you could continue his training. Toph: You going somewhere? John: Yeah. I have something I have to do. I’ll meet up with you guys in the Fire Nation. (John then transforms into Jetray, and flies off.) Katara: Wait! (She goes to bend water from her water skin, but remembers it was taken before. Jetray is far into the sky, and disappears.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Aang *Appa *Momo *Katara *Sokka *Toph Beifong *Pathik *Earth King *Bosco *Dai Li agent Aliens *Malem (first re-appearance) *Jetray Trivia *This episode takes up the time period of the rest of the season so far. *Aang learns Waterbending, Earthbending and controlling the Avatar state. *John delivers the note to the Dai Li that sends John to meet Pathik. *Aang joins the main group, while John leaves. *This is the end of Book 2. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc